littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in the Nile
Murder in the Nile is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 10th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Sahara Region. Plot The Bureau chased The R.I.F.T. to Egypt. Anabel and the player investigated the Nile River, where they found the buried body of licorice teas vendor Najeb Salah. The five people were labelled as suspects: Suad Hafez (museum manager), Irma Rayner (archaeologist), Hossam Mohsen (vegetable seller), Maxim Paulson (agent), and Maggie Fairchild (foreigner). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player went to the tomb and found the message from certain N.O.V.A Agency, said "Maggie, wherever you are hiding, I will find you and sent you alive in the tomb." Suddenly, Anabel is scared by the horde of scorpions, so the player break the wall to allowing them to exit. Mid-investigation, Stephanie reported the presence of a spy in a nearby shisha lounge. Later on, Maggie Fairchild, the woman they had met in Algeria, revealed that belly dancer Attieh Fajr they meets her in Morocco is a spy agent of N.O.V.A Agency and threatened the team if they don't bring Maggie alive. She also said she was hiding from her spying on Najeb because the N.O.V.A Agency suspected him of being a Seven Deadly Sins cult agent. Despite the tensions, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Suad Hafez, the museum manager, for the murder. After denying involvement, Suad admitted to the crime. She wanted to steal ancient artifacts from the pyramids to make profit out of them, but Najeb was always one step ahead of her. She bribed him to make him refrain from stealing the antiquities, but Najed refuse to listen. Wanting to eliminate the competition, Suad lured Afif to the Nile River and buried him alive. Judge Palamo sentenced her to lifetime in jail. During Walking Across Desert Storm (4/6), Anabel and the player asked Attieh for information about the Seven Deadly Sins. Attieh agreed to share some information if the team passed a trust test she made for them, which was to retrieve a spying device she had left at Nile River Once the team accomplished the test, Maggie revealed that Seven Deadly Sins was a worldwide criminal organization with cells in every continent, with the Anarchist Syndicate being their European branch. The team deduced that R.I.F.T was aiming to unite the rebels into one cell in the Sahara. Meanwhile, Darko Yakushev suggested ambushing R.I.F.T by contacting their arms dealer under the guise of rebel leaders, prompting the dealer to inform the assassin about the team. At the shisha lounge, the team found a black book which (per Taraji) belonged to Rupert Nightangle, one of the most ruthless arms dealers in the world. Henri also found out per a plane ticket that Rupert was in Jeddah. Supervised by Darko, Taraji called Abdulrahman Al-Azhari, King Ahmad bin Soulymain's bodyguard, and arranged a meeting in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. After the meeting was arranged successfully, the Bureau picked up their disguises and boarded a plane to Jeddah to find and help Abdulrahman to arrest Rupert. Summary Victim *'Najeb Salah' Murder Weapon *'Asphyxiation' Killer *'Suad Hafez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect smokes shisha. *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect wears an ankh brooch. *The suspect wears an eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect wears an ankh brooch. *The suspect wears an eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes shisha. *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect wears an ankh brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect smokes shisha. *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect wears an ankh brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect smokes shisha. *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect wears an eyeshadow. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer reads hieroglyph. *The killer smokes shisha. *The killer eats koshari. *The killer wears an ankh brooch. *The killer wears an eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Walking Across Desert Storm (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Sahara Region Category:Copyrighted Images